


Dancing and a gaming nerd

by Youtube_Trash



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Cute, Dancer AU I guess, M/M, Mature because excessive swearing and implied shmexy times, The timing is all messed around to fit this little story, i really liked writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youtube_Trash/pseuds/Youtube_Trash
Summary: Evan falls for a dancer in the street who takes his breath away and steals his heart.





	Dancing and a gaming nerd

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved writing this, and I needed a break from my other fic. I loved kind of messing with events and how things worked. I know it's a little light on details, and a little rushed, but I hope you enjoy anyways! Thank you for reading! I love all comments and kudos, they always make my day.

It was an average day when Evan’s world imploded. He had recorded a video, had edited a different one, played with his cat, and gone to the gym. A normal day. His friends had invited him out that evening. He had showered and put on fairly nice clothes. He hung out with them for hours, drinking very little. Talk, walk down the streets, bounce lightly to really shitty club music. It was fun, but a normal day. Evan expected nothing out of it except to be tired when he gets back home. And then he lost it.

Don’t misunderstand. It wasn’t love at first sight, it was not a life-threatening event, Evan’s life is not an action story. It was simply pure amazement that made him stop by a street dancer. He always admired the bravery of a street dancer, to just, be out in the open and dance in the hope that you can make a few dollars. But, he was never too impressed. The dancers always seemed mediocre to him, and he wasn’t one to engage in a lot of social situations, but this one…The way he moved was breathtaking. He wasn’t dancing to hip hop, he wasn’t breakdancing. It was almost like ballet. It looked like he belonged as the main dancer in a musical. Evan watched each muscle tense before he’d bring his legs around behind him, using his legs for momentum so that the rest of his body could follow. He watched the same muscles tense midair to help him stick the landing. He’d watch his loose black tank top seemed to float away from him before falling back. Sweat rolled off him in drops, but he was smiling the entire time. A sign by where he was dancing simply said:  _ Do what you love.  _

“Evan!” 

Evan dragged his eyes away from the dancer to look at his group of friends who were staring at him with questioning looks. He had stopped dead in his tracks in front of this dancer, while his friends continued walking. He waved them goodbye, and gestured that they should go on without him. He was tired anyways. His friends chuckled and walked away, waving goodbye.

Evan brought his eyes back to the dancer, watching as he moved with infectious energy. Then the dancer looked at him. Evan felt like the world closed in on him and just the dancer. He had beautiful ocean blue eyes, and they were full of concentration and joy. Then, the dancer started to walk in time with his music towards Evan.   
Evan felt the blood rush to his head.  _ Is he going to have me dance with him? What do I do, I don’t know how to dance!  _ He was panicking to say the least. But, he accepted his fate and held out his hand. For what? He didn’t even know. A handshake? So he can be dragged over to dance?

Turns out, it didn’t matter. The dancer walked past him saying “Ohm!” breathily. He grabbed one of the few other men in the crowd and pulled him to where he was dancing before. Evan brought his hand down to his side so fast and hard it hurt. He was bright red, and tried to shake off his embarrassment. But he watched as the dancer and this ‘Ohm’ guy jumped into dancing together in perfect time. They moved their arms in unison, they did their jumps and flips in unison. It was obviously previously choreographed. Evan didn’t know the names of the moves they were doing, as he knew nothing about dance, but they were beautiful. And most of all, inspiring.

They finished off their dance with a loud clap before they took a bow, panting.

Evan applauded with the rest of the little crowd that had developed. 

“Thank you, thank you!” Ohm said.

“Name’s Del, and this here’s Ohm, my dance partner!” The one that drew Evan’s attention said. “Tips are unnecessary but greatly appreciated!”

Ohm laughed. “Tips aren't the right word! We do this to make a point.” He pointed to the sign. “If you liked it though, please leave a  _ donation _ !” He shot a glance at Del, who shrugged before pulling off his snapback, revealing a head full of slightly tousled pile of blue hair that sat on the top of his head. It was long enough that it fell to his right side at about chin length, revealing an undercut, and a few piercings in his ear. He grabbed a water bottle and tossed another to Ohm.

And suddenly, the entire crowd was bustling. Some people moved around to throw some cash into their jar, and other talked among themselves before walking off. Evan still just stood in the same place, awestruck. Some more people cleared out and Evan gained some courage and went up to the tip jar. He pulled out two twenties, folded them, and put them in the jar. A little much, granted, but Evan felt he couldn’t just give them just a few bucks.

“That was a lot of money for a couple of people that dance in the street.” A voice said behind him.

Evan jumped and squeaked like a giant pussy. Del was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He ran a hand through his damp hair and crossed his arms. “We aren't that good.”

“You are!” Evan said way too quickly.

Del looked taken completely aback but he recovered quickly and started to laugh. “Well thank you! We’ll be here same time next week!”

Evan blushed. “Well, I- I gotta go now. Uh-” He walked away, putting more distance between him and Del. 

He turned around really fast, and walked away. He paused before he got too far away. 

“I LIKE YOUR MUSCLES!” 

Del watched as Evan turned bright red and ran away. He turned to Ohm, mouth hanging open. “How much you want to bet he was talking about me?” 

Ohm grinned before hitting Del on the top of his head.

* * *

They were not there at the same time next week. Because Evan was there, and they were not. Simple.

Evan put his hands in his pockets and kicked lightly at the ground. Yes, he’s desperate. A part of him yelled at him to find Del, whoever he was. The rest of him yelled that he should just stay inside because he yelled ‘I LIKE YOUR MUSCLES’ to a man he had just met. WHO DOES THAT?! 

He sighed and continued to walk down that strip of road, bars, and stores. He glanced in a random store or bar here or there, hoping.  _ Hoping for what?  _ Evan stopped walking.  _ Hoping for the dancers… _

“HEY. YOU’RE $40 GUY!”

Evan whipped around to see a jogging Del come towards him. He was wearing a light sweater that said “King Chorus”, skinny jeans, and high-top shoes. His hair was slicked back so it would stay out of his face. He looked good. 

“$40 guy?!” Evan asked, indignant.

“It’s not my fault you gave us way too much money! Plus, someone as memorable as you, I needed to call you something!”

“Meaning you were talking about me?” Evan knew it. He looked at the ground, deflated.

Del slapped him on the back. “Don’t get so butt-hurt! Here, I’ll make it up to you Mr.Forty, let’s go get coffee.”

“It’s nine pm.”

“Do you not drink coffee at nine pm?” Del said, smiling from ear to ear. 

“How about dinner instead?” Evan said, staring at his feet.

“Oooooooo, you are a brave soldier. Asking me out and I don’t even know your name.”

Evan turned bright red. “W-What?! Asking you out, I would nev-I MEAN, that wasn’t an insult, I think you’re very attractive I would totally ask you-UM-”

“I hope you have another forty.”   
“If you say Mr.Forty, I swear.”

“Mr.Forty.”

“It’s EVAN.”

Del chuckled. “The real name is Jonathan. Nice to meet you, Evan. Where are you taking me for dinner?” He grabbed Evan’s arm and waited.

“Dunno, we’ll find out.”

They ended in a random little italian restaurant sitting in a booth. 

“So, Jonathan…”

“Yes?”

“Do you dance for a living?”

Jonathan’s jaw dropped. “For a living?! I fucking wish. I mean, in some ways, I guess the answer is yes.”

“In some ways?”

Jonathan pulled on his sweater. “King Chorus. I perform.”

“Perform?”

“Theatre. Musical theatre. I’m sure you know.”

“Like, musicals?”

Jonathan swirled the straw in his drink. He sighed. “Uncultured swine. Yes, musicals.”

“Did you just call me uncultured swine? How old  _ are  _ you?”

“Almost thirty. Anyways, the issue is, is I'm not with a theater or troupe or anything. I travel a lot, and I have to have a part time job on the side. So, in some ways, I do dance for a living.”

“Chorus king?” 

“Oh this was my award for being voted best chorus member in the last musical I was in.”

“Which was?”

“West Side Story.”

“ _ WEST SIDE STORY? _ ”

Jonathan raised an eyebrow. “Are you kidding me? West Side Story is a classic interpretation of Romeo and Juliet with killer music and surprisingly difficult dance moves. Have you even seen West Side Story?”

“Of cou-”

“ _ Live? _ ”

Evan looked at his drink. “No.”

“There’s nothing like live musical theatre Mr. Evan, I’ll tell you that.”

“I’ll take your word for it. So, do you sing?”

“Yeah, I have to. I’m not good enough for a solo or anything though.”

“Oh. Do you wish you were?”

Jonathan laughed. “Fuck no. I love dancing. Dance is my life. I’m already extremely lucky to even be able to do some of it for a living. I just dance on the street when I can get one of my partners to be with me. Like Ohm, who you saw last time. I don’t want to ask for more than what I have, because I know how incredibly lucky I am.” He smiled to himself as he said this, genuinely happy. It made Evan smile too.

“So, enough about me loving musicals and dance. What do you do?”

“YouTube.”

Jonathan’s jaw dropped. “YouTube? Like videos-holy shit, that’s a dream job!”

“It’s not all fun and games.”

Jonathan chuckled lightly. “What job is?” Evan nodded slightly in agreement. “So what kind of videos do you make?”

“Gaming. I’m not very well known yet though.”

“But, you make a living playing games. Respect.” He tipped his glass towards Evan before taking a sip.

“Fair point.”

Their food arrived at that point. Jonathan was having a piece of lasagna and Evan was simply having spaghetti. It wasn’t that good, but they enjoyed it nonetheless. They talked about all sorts of things. Evan wasn’t sure how he felt about how easy it was to talk to this guy that he had known for such a short amount of time. This guy that was utterly breathtaking even when he wasn’t dancing. Evan paid and they walked out of the restaurant.

“Well, thank you for treating me Mr.Forty.”

“You’re still gonna call me that?”

Del spun around gracefully. “Yes.” He sighed slightly, pulled out his phone and checked the time. “I need to go now though. I have an audition to get to.”

“An audition for what?”

“Newsies. Local production. Extremely dance-heavy. A good challenge.”

“Well, uh, good luck.”

Jonathan winked. “Thanks, but I don’t think I’ll need it.” He spun around again, and started to walk away. Not looking at Evan, he paused. “We always dance in the same place at 8:30 pm. When we’re on the street.” He looked back and grinned. “I hope to see you at the next dance.”

* * *

“Will you dance to one of my songs?”

Jonathan glanced at him, surprised, before turning his attention back to the other side of the street. They were sitting on the curb where Del and one of his partners dance. “You make music?”

“Remixes and stuff, yeah.”

“Dubstep?”

“No, not really. Um, I-uh, just finished one I’m super proud of and I-” 

“You want to see me dance to it?”

“Yeah.” Evan said, blushing.

“Well,” Jonathan stood up “, follow me.”

“W-what?”

“We’re going to my house.”

“WHAT?!”

Jonathan grabbed Evan’s hand and pulled him up. “You are coming to my house. I have an area where I can dance. Not a dance studio, but a makeshift one. Once we’re there, you can play your song, and I’ll do some initial choreography. C’mon! I want to hear.”

“But you already danced today, aren't you tired?!”

Jonathan winked and pulled him along.

“C’mon Jonathan! I won’t force you, I-”

“Just shut up! I want to do this.”

“But, I-”

“Evan. For the love of god, if you don’t shut up now, I’ll make you dance with me the next time I’m performing.” He smirked, because he knew that would shut him up.

Jonathan led him around for a few more block before arriving at a small apartment building. 

“You have a makeshift dance studio in one of  _ these  _ apartments?” Evan said, surprised.

“Well, maybe if you’d be patient, you’d find out how. Now, come on!”

He pulled him inside and into the elevator. “You have the song on you right now, right?”

“Uh, yeah, it’s on my soundcloud.”

“Ooo, how fancy, you have a soundcloud…” Jonathan turned around and leaned on the walls so that he was facing Evan. “Have you been making music for a long time?” 

“Well, I’ve been able to play the electric guitar for forever. But these remixes and stuff is fairly new, but I’ve been working on them for years.”

“Cool. I bet it’s going to be really fun to dance to.”

Evan smiled to himself and pulled out his phone to load the song. There was a slight ding as they arrived on Jonathan’s floor. Jonathan turned around and walked out, gesturing to Evan that he should follow. Evan stepped out. It wasn’t a nice apartment building. It was obviously pretty cheap, and Evan knew that that means his apartment would be tiny.

He watched as Jonathan unlocked his door and pulled it open. “Leave your shoes in the little entrance. Keep your socks on.”

“Wha-why?”

“Just do it.” He was holding the door open for Evan. Evan shrugged and walked in. He immediately understood why Jonathan asked him to take off his shoes. It was a tiny apartment, but it was all wood flooring. And, it was completely bare, except for the kitchen and a little room to the side. There were mirrors set up along the wall where a normal person would put a TV. It was like Jonathan had no stuff. 

“YOU ARE STOPPING ME FROM GOING INTO MY OWN APARTMENT, TAKE YOUR FUCKING SHOES OFF!”

Evan heard a faint voice yell, getting Jonathan’s attention. 

Jonathan chuckled. “Sorry Mrs.Davidson! I’ll bring you some cookies as an apology!” He squeezed himself behind Evan and shut the door. “Hurry the fuck up Evan, I wanna dance to your song.” 

“S-sorr-”   
“Don’t apologize, or I’ll just fucking jump over you. You know I can do it.” 

Evan practically ripped his shoes off. Yes, he knew Del could clear his height with his jumps, but the little shit would probably make sure to miss just enough that he kicks Evan in the face. Evan had no idea he was like this when he first met him, but he’s been watching him dance and hanging out with him for a few months now. He knew he was a little shit, and he loved it.

“Well, welcome to my humble abode!” Jonathan said once he pulled off his shoes and pushed Evan forward.

“You own like nothing…”

“I told you, I move around a lot. Besides, it’s a lot of work to move the mirrors around, and not only that, but to pay for them. Do you know how expensive mirrors actually are?”   
“I bet it’s a lot. Why not just go to a dance studio?”

“I have issues with dance studios. I’ve, well, been robbed of hundreds of dollars in some. Long story. It’s just easier to do this, and I prefer to choreograph alone.”

“Huh.”   
“Yeah, but having roommates like Ohm and Luke make it seem pointless at times.”

“You live with them?”

Jonathan chuckled and shuffled to his little kitchen area. “Yeah, I need to. I don’t have a very high-income job, Evan. Want some snacks? Actually, don’t answer, I’m putting out snacks.”

Evan nodded and walked over to the counter that separated his makeshift dance studio from his kitchen. 

“You don’t even have a table.”

“I eat in here, on the counter, or in my bedroom.”

“Where do your roommates sleep?”

“Side rooms. This may be shitty ass tiny apartment, but it’s a three-bedroom apartment. And, my bed is the master, so I have a bathroom all to myself.” He winked. He pulled out a bowl and dumped some pretzels into it. He shoved one into his mouth and walked out to where Evan was standing. 

He brought his back leg up in point to stretch it. Evan watched as he stretched that leg before switching to the other one. He ate pretzels as he stretched, but glanced at Evan as he brought his other leg down. “Go into my room, farthest door on the left, and grab the very obviously expensive and nice bright blue speaker on my dresser, please.”

Evan nodded and walked towards the little hallway that he thought was a separate room earlier. He followed Jonathan’s directions, glancing at the walls for photos or anything, but there was nothing. He walked into Jonathan’s room and was surprised with how completely fucking messy it was. Clothes were strewn about everywhere, and the window was covered with a blanket that said ‘Broadway’ on it. His bed covers were a mess, and his side tables were filled with papers and scripts and things. It wasn’t just cluttered, it was messy too. It wasn’t a bad thing, it looked like the first thing in this apartment that actually reflected his personality. 

He glanced around the room and saw the blue speaker. Jon wasn’t kidding. It looked easily over $300. He grabbed it and carefully walked back to the kitchen. 

“Here.” 

Jonathan was doing the splits, still by the counter. He looked up at Evan before leaning forward, sliding his hands along the floor. “Well, set it on the counter and press the freaking on button. You want to do this or not?”

Evan smiled to himself and put it on the counter. He turned it on and quickly realized it was a bluetooth speaker. He pulled out his phone and connected to it. Jonathan rose, and pulled a hair tie off of the counter and tied up his hair. “Christ, I need a haircut.” He walked over to the center of his makeshift studio and right in front of the mirrors. “Whenever you’re ready, Evan. Just know, I won’t dance at first, I need to get the feel of the song down.”

Evan nodded. “Ready?”

He heard Del laugh his signature laugh. “I was born ready. Let’s go.”

Evan pressed play, suddenly nervous as hell. He had just released this song to his subscribers and everywhere else. It was good, and he knew it, but the idea of Del dancing to it was overwhelming. If he didn’t like the song, then what?

It was just a few seconds into the song before Del looked back at him. “Gee I wonder if you call this song You Right?”

Evan chuckled lightly. “Yeah just spelled differently than what you’d normally think.”   
“Aren't you extra huh?” Del looked back at his reflection and stood there listening. He waited for the beat to drop and listened a little bit more. Evan was really worried at this point. How long does it take to get the feel of a song?

Then it hit the chorus. And Del jumped in feet first into the dancing. The repetitive aspect of it was a good starting point for Del. He’d twist his body as it calmed down a bit in that second before the chorus, and really move with the music. But, as soon as it picked up again, the footwork kicked in. He’d jump a little bit every time, making sure his feet hit the floor every single beat. He worked through the chorus, spinning close to the ground, and just dancing in a very rhythmic way that Evan wasn’t used to seeing. It wasn’t as good as his other dancing, but this was still developing to fit his song.  _ HIS  _ song. Evan swelled with pride, watching as Del danced to the music, moving so it looked like each and every one of his individual muscles were working, and moving his feet in ways Evan has really only seen in professional dancers. 

Del danced more with the backtrack than the layered, more noticeable parts of the song, and it made him seem like he was dancing with the song. It flowed. And it nearly brought Evan to tears. It reminded him of when he first saw Del, how breathtaking he was. It reminded him of getting to know Jonathan, of being braver for him, and of falling in love with him. He’s just barely come to terms with that last one, but Jonathan didn’t need to know about that entire thing. And now the person he admired and loved was dancing to his song. 

The song finished, and Jonathan whipped around, panting slightly before running over to Evan, grinning from ear to ear. He jumped up onto Evan and basically tackled him onto the counter. Evan caught himself on it so he wouldn’t hurt his back. He was about to ask Del what the hell he was doing, but then he realized he was being hugged by him.

“THAT WAS AMAZING EVAN!”

“Re-really?”

“Yeah! It made me want to dance, which is exactly what it should do. You’re amazing! You made that?!”

Evan smiled and squeezed Del back. “Yeah, I did.”

“Evan…”

“Don’t bring it up.”

“Are you crying?”   
“Shut up.”

Jonathan chuckled. “That’s good. I’m glad I made you so happy just by dancing to your song.”

“To see you,  _ you, _ dancing to my song…I couldn't  be happier Jonathan, thank you.” Evan smiled slightly and kissed Jonathan's cheek before he could think about it.

While he cussed himself or in his head and turned bright red, he heard a snort.

“Nice to see you finally taking the initiative!”

“W-what?!”

“Although, you totally kissed me wrong. Here, I'll show you.”

And Del pulled Evan’s face towards his and crashed their lips together.

* * *

“Evan.”

Evan groaned and rolled over, stuffing his face into the pillow.

“EVAN.”

Evan rolled over again and opened his eyes so that he was staring at the ceiling. Jonathan cuddled up against him, resting his head on Evan’s bare chest. They were lying in bed together in Evan’s house, just relaxing after a nice date and eventful night.

“Should I show you the finished dance? I think I can do it today.”

Evan rubbed circles along Jonathan's slim back. “You wanna?”

Jonathan nodded slightly. “I’m sorry it took months to choreograph, it’s just how it happened.”

Evan smiled and kissed the top of Jonathan’s head. “Don’t apologize. There’s no need. Besides, it means I can spend more time with you.”

“Jesus Christ, you’re disgusting.”

“Shut up.”

“Never.”

He heard Jonathan chuckle lightly before rolling off of Evan and getting up to pull on a shirt.

“That’s my shirt.” 

“Deal with it, Evan. I’m gonna go. I’ll film the dance and send it to you.”

“I’ll see you soon, yeah?”

There was a pause. “Yeah, I hope so.”

Evan felt a kiss on his forehead and drifted off back to sleep.

When he woke up again, it was late in the day, and golden light was shining through his window. He rolled over to look at his ceiling, He stretched slightly and got up. He went to his kitchen and made himself a cup of hot chocolate. He yawned and pulled out his phone to check the time. 4:30. Yeesh, he slept late. He needs more sleep. He went to go fire up his PC so he could play some GTA. 

Then he realized. He hadn’t gotten his mail in three days. Fucking bills. He sighed and walked out to his mailbox, scratching his head. He pulled out all the mail and once inside, threw it on the counter. He heard a light clattering noise that contrasted with the light sounds of paper sliding on his counter. He sifted around the envelopes lightly until he found a little note with a USB.

The note simply said:  _ Here you go. As promised. Love, Jon. _

He smiled to himself, turning over the USB in his hands. He could’ve just emailed it. But this was much more cute. He walked to his PC and plugged the USB in, clicking on the only file on it once it loaded.

After almost a full year of knowing Jonathan, and seeing him dance, it was still as breath-taking as the first time he saw him. The camera was obviously set on the counter, so that Jonathan was center frame. There was a  pause, and Evan heard his song blast from the speaker. And Del burst into dance. He moved with every beat, his body moved around the space artfully and skillfully. There was no wasted or accidental movement. Evan had never seen the whole routine all in one go. He’s seen it in bits and pieces, but all together was amazing. It was perfect, and it brought Evan to tears. Jon was still wearing Evan’s shirt, and it made him so proud. 

Something was off though. Jon didn’t look like he was having the time of his life dancing. He wasn’t smiling.

Evan shook off his unease and watched the rest of the video, admiring Jonathan’s dancing as much as usual.

Jonathan finished the dance kneeling on the ground, panting. He smiled to himself lightly and walked over to the counter.

Evan knew something was wrong. Jonathan was crying. Jonathan picked up the camera and smiled lightly. 

“Heh. Well, there you go Evan. I’m sorry it took so long to do uh-” His voice broke on a sob a little bit. “I knew that I would have to-” He cleared his throat, and blinked the tears out of eyes a few times. He looked away from the camera for a second. “I knew when it was done, I’d have to leave, so I’m sorry I put it off, and I’m sorry I lied to you and-” He wiped at his face and looked up, trying to collect himself.

“Jonathan?” He reached out toward the screen lightly, wanting to comfort Jon. 

“Um, So, now I’ve done it, and I’m flying to New York this afternoon. I’m sorry I couldn’t put it off  anymore and I-fuck.” He was really crying now. “You’re the best person I’ve met since my best friends, and I stayed for you. That day we met, I really wanted to make you dance with me, and I wanted to ask you out, and you complimented my muscles of all things and you blew me away with how bold you were. Ohm and Cartoonz convinced me to be bold too, and  eventually I got you to get me dinner and then you asked me to dance to your song and I was so happy and we kissed and everything was perfect for a few months.” He sobbed quietly. “Um, Evan I was only supposed to be in this city for three months. And is stayed for a little over a year. I’m broke, and my family wants to kill me, and-” 

“No-”

“I’m sorry Evan. Look for me on Broadway, okay?” He smiled through his tears. “I love you.” He heard him choke through a sob and end the video.    
“JON!” Evan shot up from his chair. He hadn’t even realized he was crying but he was. He picked up his phone and dialed Jon’s number. 

_ I’m sorry, but this phone has been disabled, please contact your local- _

“SHIT!” Evan yelled. He threw his phone next to his PC and stormed to his car. He was next to Jonathan this morning, he couldn’t just be gone! He drove over to Jon’s apartment. He went in and approached the receptionist. “Is the tenant in apartment 204 still here?!”

The reception guy glared at him. “Calm down. And no, they moved out a few hours ago. You lookin’ to buy that apartment?”

“What kind of- whatever.”

Evan stormed out and got in his car. He slammed his door shut. He panted lightly and then yelled. Just screamed and cried and yelled. He hit his steering wheel a few times, before resting his head on it and sobbing.

* * *

“Dude, you have to check out this youtube channel! We have to see if we can get him to play with us. He’s so funny, it’s not even...funny.”

“Sometimes Brock, I hate you.” Evan chuckled into his phone. “Send me the link, I’ll check out his videos and contact him.”

“Sure, the dude’s called H2O Delirious.”

Evan twitched lightly at the sound of Delirious. The word always reminded him of Del. It’d been years, but he couldn’t forget, and honestly, who could blame him? He shook it off. “Yeah, I’ll check it out.”

“Aw crap, my wife’s calling me, I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“Yep. Talk to you later.”

“Bye.”

“See ya.” evan hung up and set down his phone. He yanked his laptop onto his lap and typed the dude’s name into YouTube. 

“Okay, Mr.Delirious, let’s see what you got.” He clicked on one of the guys latest videos, a dead by daylight video. Once the video started, he almost dropped his laptop. 

He instantly contacted him. Friended him on steam and sent him a message. He wasted hours watching all his videos. He wasn’t sure, but that laugh. That laugh was unmistakable. He had followed Del on Broadway for ages, he didn’t make it too far, he was just a chorus member in one musical, and then he seemed to drop off the face of the planet. 

It was hours later, but then he got a skype invitation from one H2O Delirious.

He rushed to accept it, revealing a smiling Jonathan. His hair was a normal color now, but he was smiling like he was looking at the sun. 

“Hi Evan.”

Evan felt tears spill onto his cheeks. “It’s great to see you again Jonathan.”

“I love you. Still.”

“Me too.”


End file.
